This invention relates to a service provision system for providing a service to the user, and more particularly, to a service provision system in which anonymous personal data generated in order to provide the service before user registration is taken over after the user registration.
There is demand that, when a user uses a plurality of communication terminals, personal data on one terminal be synchronized with that on the other terminal. JP 2004-178517 A is known as a technology for thus synchronizing the personal data.
In JP 2004-178517 A, there is a description (refer to Abstract) “in the method with which a user terminal (11) to be used by the user and one or more notify party terminals (21 to 23) to which the user's personal information, etc. should be told are connected via a network and the personal information, etc. are transmitted from the user terminal (11) to the notifying destination terminals, when the user selectively uses the user terminal (11) and a user terminal (12), it has a first step of the user terminal (11) transmitting the personal information, etc. to a user terminal (12), a second step of the user terminal (12) synchronizing and updating personal information, etc. held by itself on the basis of the received personal information, etc. and a third step of the user terminal (12) transmitting the personal information, etc. to the notifying destination terminal.”
On the other hand, there is demand for a system in which a service server for providing a service to a user stores anonymous personal data for providing the service without requesting the user for a user ID or a password and provides the service to the user, to thereby eliminate the need for the user to perform an operation for user registration.